


All the Coins in the World

by OhLookBalloons



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Like progression from cannon material sort of deal, More characters and tags will be added over time, Sorta AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookBalloons/pseuds/OhLookBalloons
Summary: Sometimes our actions have indirect consequences...Sometimes we find ourselves in situations we never expected...And sometimes, well, sometimes you find a family you were never looking for...--------Otherwise known as sometimes a family can be an old fishermen, his abomination squid child, and the weird pirate guy who comes to visit.





	All the Coins in the World

The sky was dark when they first woke up. Dark, but not empty. All and all, for someone who had no idea who they were, or where they were; looking up at the night sky and seeing nothing but stars wasn’t too bad. Blinking their two watery orbs, the child saw the sky as it was and couldn’t help but stare at it in wonder. Watching how the stars shined and sparkled, yet having no idea what they were. 

 

They had no idea  _ who _ they were. 

 

They remembered realizing that, when the shine of the sky started to pull at their stomach. It brought forth some odd feeling, one of hunger. That hunger went from a dull ache to a full on groan, and pretty soon they were left wandering the area, looking for...for something, to sate themselves. What they were looking for, they had no idea. 

 

So they began to explore their surroundings...

 

They realized pretty quickly the limitations of their world. They could not reach the shiny things above them, not as far as they could jump, that was. They could, however, go down. Ducking their head down and breathing just fine, they seemed to slowly remember how to move...No, how to swim. Yes, this was swimming…

 

But then what was not swimming? Well, that didn’t matter right now. Right now, they were jetting every which way, looking for something shiny. And with it, their empty mind started to fill in certain blanks...

 

At first, something shiny in the sand had got their attention. But upon closer inspection it was just a weird, circular rock. They found many of these, all seemingly out of place. For some reason, just looking at them made the child feel uneasy. Picking up their speed, the child soon began whizzing past the odd circles, until there were no longer any around. The problem with this, however, was that the sand was coming closer and closer. And the water was becoming shallower and shallower. Until, finally, a decision had to be made. 

 

That decision was to lift their head up, else risk crashing into the sand bellow. 

 

The cool air hit their face, making the child cringe and shiver. They felt heavier now, seeing as the ocean wasn’t holding them up. Blinking a few more times, the child’s eyes caught sight the stars once more. This time, however, some seemed to be far closer than others. All across their view, far from where the water ended and the sand began, were sparkling stars. While most were orange or yellow, every color the child could ever remember was before them. Some even changed, going from one to the next. They sparkled and shined, becoming the child to grab them. Yet they all seemed to far away…

 

Well, all but one.

 

Carefully pulling themselves out of the water, the child made their way towards the light. By now, the hunger was gnawing at them. They hadn’t eaten in so long! But not for any longer. Now all they needed to do was grab the shiny thing and-

 

The child watched as their tentacle slapped onto the glass, letting the sound echo across the beach. The light merely shined out from behind it. 

 

Ah yes,  _ glass _ …

 

The painful shiny…

 

How did they forget glass?

 

Before any more questions could be asked, the window shattered as an odd, sharp stick was launched forth. Everything afterwards happened so fast.

 

Recoiling from the spray and debris, the child was already scuttling off, frightened beyond belief. They gave one look behind them, catching the sight of a...a  _ something _ rushing out the doorway and peering out. Their eyes locked, and for a moment, they both froze. 

 

Then the being slowly went for it’s scary stick, not breaking eye contact...

 

Before it’s weapon could be retrieved, however, the child was already making their way back to the shore. Scrambling as fast as their multiple appendages could, the child remembered what fear was like. This fear, so intense, overpowered their hunger, their curiosity, and screamed at them to escape. They were almost there!

 

And then something grabbed them. 

 

Feeling the air whizz by them, the child was yanked back towards the light, and left trembling now as the being was now looming above them, gaze wide and shocked. It was so frightening, that the child closed their eyes, letting out a few sobs. 

 

But then, gently, the child felt their constraints being removed, and heard a rough, yet concerned voice call out to them.

 

“Hey, now now. None of...of that. I ain’t gonna hurt you.”

 

Opening their eyes, the child saw that the something was now on their level, yet a good few steps away. With the light no longer behind them, the child could see that the being was a mix of pinks and blues, and only seems to have four arms. For a few moments, the child simply stared at the being, still shivering. 

 

“Now,” The being began, face shifting from soft to stern. “Mind tellin’ me why you scared the daylights out of an old cookie?” 

 

The child just started, mind trying to comprehend action. Yet when they went to answer, a gush of ink and seawater came pouring out of their mouth instead. The being, no, the cookie, only recoiled slightly. Yet their odd protective circle had dived out nonetheless, taking the brunt of the few stray droplets. A few more sputters, and the child, brow furrowing, tried to mimic what they had heard. 

 

“C….coo...kie?” 

 

Said Cookie simple stared, gear in his head turning at the late night discovery he was making. After a few moments, he began once again, his gaze shifting to the ocean and back. “Yes, we-....I’m a cookie. My name is Salt Cookie. What’s your name?” 

 

The child simply stared, before their head slowly tilted to the side. Their eyes began to water at not know what the Salt Cookie was talking about. Did they have a name? Were they supposed to have a name? What if they had a name and forgot it! Already, they could feel their eyes start to water. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, shoot,” Salt cookie muttered, panic filling their eyes at the child’s look. Or, well, at least they assumed the being before them was a child. Still, a crying...squid-child thing, wasn’t something he had felt he could properly deal with right now. “Stop that, there’s no need to cry.” 

 

Shoot, what would pilot do. He was always better with kids. 

 

Suddenly, a low rumble filled the air, snapping Salt back to the one sided conversation. The odd creature before him seemed to notice the sound as well, and now their watery eyes were starting to pour. Ah, they were hungry!

 

Darting up and back into his house, Salt made a beeline to small kitchen his shack had. Opening the fridge, he sorted through the supplies till he came up with a few possible things the creature might like. Still, his mind couldn’t wrap around exactly what he’d found…

 

From how the tentacle looked, slapped against his window a few minutes prior, well...he’d assumed it was an old beast, one he hadn’t seen in years. But then, when he saw only their eyes, out in the darkness, he’d figured it was some cookie playing a prank. As if now...well, he had no idea what he was dealing with. Other then the fact they were small, hungry, and crying their heart out. 

 

To his relief, the creature was still outside, not having moved since. If anything, it seems like they started to cry more after Salt had vanished. 

 

“Hey, little one, enough of that,” Salt stated, kneeling closer now and lowering the small armful of food. Ah, he should have brought a plate. It was too late for that. Yet the child didn’t seem to mind.

 

Eyeing the food displayed before them, the child took a couple of sniffs, before hesitantly picking up one of the fish jelly’s he’d held. Carefully, they lifted the jelly up to their mouth and took a cautionary bite. Their eyes widened, and they seemed to freeze. 

 

Then, within moments, Salt cookie could only watch as a flurry of suction cupped hands launched themselves at the food pile. Just as quickly as it had started, the old cookie soon found his arms empty of fish, and the child with a content smile on their face. Tears still seemed to fall down their face, but their eyes shined far more happily now. And they’d even started to do some odd sort of noise...

 

“Heh, well, glad you liked it.” Salt simply nodded, unable to help himself from smiling as well. Still, there was something...oddly familiar about this odd cookie. As if he’d seen them from somewhere. Still, he couldn’t quite place it…

* * *

 

Hunger now sated, the child couldn’t help but chirp at the contents of their meal. Whatever this “Salt” cooke had given them had proved quite tasty, even if it wasn’t shiny like they wanted. Basking in the moment, they didn’t open their eyes until they heard shuffling in the sand. 

 

The Salt Cookie was at the doorway, odd protective circle floating behind him. “Well, time for you to go back to your home. Goodbye, little one.” 

 

The Child let out a chirp watching as the salt cookie gave a nod, before closing the door…

 

And taking the light with him…

 

Oh, goodness...It was awfully dark now. Even the stars didn’t seem to shine as bright as they used too…

 

So dark...And quiet…

 

And scary…

 

No, the child didn’t like this, they didn’t like it one bit! Feeling tears start to well in their eyes, they made their way toward the door, waiting right outside for a few moments. When their sniffles weren’t enough to will the piece of wood open, the remembered how they’d gotten the salt cookies’s attention before. Lifting up an inky tentacle, the child slapped the door once. 

 

Twice. 

 

Three times. 

 

“Little one what are yo- _ whoa _ !”

 

On the fourth, the door swung open, and the child used the momentum to cling to the salt cookie’s leg before anything else could happen. The remaining eight arms followed suit, and before anything could be done, the child had locked themselves into place. Not even when the old cookie tried to pry them off. Not even when the protective circle got really, really angry with them. Their grip simply tightened. 

 

It was only when the door was shut, accidentally at that, that the child loosened their grip and shot themselves under the first thing they could grab. That being the small, one person table that stood lamely in the corner. Now secured, the child examined the area while Salt Cookie examined his leg, wincing slightly. 

 

It was small, but cozy. It was clear that the shack had been only one big area, where pieces of things crossed into certain sections living. Despite that, the area was sparsely decorated. Or, rather, it wasn’t anything the child would call flashy. They weren’t sure how they could tell, as they didn’t remember being in anyone's home before…

 

“-re you even listening?” 

 

Snapping back to Salt Cookie, the child watched as the food provider made his way towards a scowl on his rugged face. “I said you can’t stay here. I’m not a nanny, or your caretaker. You’re home is the sea, isn’t it? I’m certain someone’s out there looking for you.” 

 

A beat passed by, then two. 

 

“Please tell me you have someone looking for you,” Salt Cookie deadpanned, already rubbing their temple. To his surprised, however, a single tentacle slowly left the safety of under the table, pointing at him.

 

“C...Coooooookie,” The child warbled, voice watery and innocent. “Cooookie….”

 

Salt’s eyes merely widened, and he took a step back. The child didn’t seem to like this. 

 

“Cookie!” They called, now sending out two arms. Once again, tears slowly started to form in their eyes. “Cookie! Cookie!”

 

And for a moment, Salt cookie was about to say no. That word, that two letter word, could have been so easy to say. He wasn’t meant to be someone’s caretaker. After all, most cookies found him to rough and callous to be around. He’d heard plenty of kids call him a grouch even. He was too old for this…

 

But then, there was something in the child’s eyes. Something that seemed to make his protest die out. 

 

Before he could make his decision, however, someone else seemed to have decided for him. Because not a second later, Salt cookie saw his pet carefully float over, going to work trying to cheer up the now teary eyed cookie. 

 

This was too much to deal with. Especially tonight. 

 

Letting out a sigh, Salt cookie went to the only other room the shack had, opening the door to reveal a small but somewhat well kept bathroom. Going under the assumption that his new “guest” might need something wet to sleep in, salt got to work filling the old bathtub up with water. It was only half way through that he realized he may need to toss some salt in, just in case the child was sensitive or anything…

 

Making his way back out, his gaze fell on the now giggling squid child, bubbling along as they played with LifeSaver. The moment they caught his gaze, however, they stopped playing, and once again held their arms out. Salt faltered for a second, before sighing and scooping the sea cookie up into his arms. No doubt, if he hadn’t been use to tossing his harpoon, he’d might have had trouble carrying the little one. But a seasoned fishermen like himself had little problems with the extra weight. Especially when the child simply was able to cling to him. 

 

“Now don’t think you can free load in my shack forever,” Salt began, grabbing a small block of rock salt from what functioned as the pantry. It was really just a crate with a few spices he’d used. “Come morning, you’d best be on your way. Plenty of other cookies you could swindle food from.” 

 

“Cookie….c...cookie,” was all the child parroted back, seemingly taking a liking to their new height. Salt tried to ignore the somewhat slimy feeling the child had, as well as the inky residue now covering both of them. What in the world was this child? 

 

“Now, you’ll be sleeping in here,” Salt declared, dropping the salt rock into the tub before prying his new guest away from him. The child seemed to hesitate for a second, but it seemed the water was pleasant enough for them to dive right in. Already, it’s hue shifted from clear to grey, becoming darker and darker by the second. They didn’t seem to mind, though. 

 

At least, not until he was leaving. 

“Cookie!” 

 

“I’m in the other room,” Salt cookie yawned, waving a hand from the doorway. By now they were too tired to be strict. It must have been twelve by now. “See. Not going anywhere…” 

 

He got a disgruntled hum from that, but the child didn’t seem to make anymore calls. Taking this as his alright, Salt cookie let out groan as he stretch one more time,before settling on the old creaky mattress he owned. Pulling the blanket over his ink covered body, he didn’t seem to care too much about the mess. After all, there were plenty of times he’d accidently spilt fish jellies or bait across the shack, so what harm could a little ink do…

 

Turning of the lights, Salt Cookie closed his eyes, expecting himself to drift off somewhat decently. 

 

At least, until a few minutes later, when something scuttled out of the bathtub and crawled onto the mattress. Salt cookie cracked open an eye, noticed the faint outline of the scared child before him. 

 

“C-cookie!” they whimpered, and despite himself, Salt let out a sigh. At once, he figured out what had happened. The light. This creature was scared of the dark…

 

“You’re fine, nothin’ is gonna get you,” Salt grousily mumbled in his sleep. Yeah, no, he was at his limit. Too tired to get up. “There’s nothin’ to be scared up.” 

 

Still, despite his words, the child didn’t seem to move. Instead, they simply picked a spot on the bed, and tried to press themselves as close as they could to the old cookie. Giving up the ghost, Salt cookie gave their head a gentle pat before succumbing to his exhaustion, and soon after, the child followed…

 

It was only turning the wee hours of the morning, when the light started to shine through, that Salt cookie who, or what, he’d exactly allowed into his home. 

 

* * *

 

Pirate cookie was beaming when he landed back into Cookie city’s port. After his latest adventure, he’d made nearly twice as much treasure then he lost to that blasted sea beast. Which was amazing, considering all the loot he’d lost before. Yes, old pirate cookie was feeling mighty proud of himself. And what better way to celebrate your victory then to gloat to the closest acquaintance you had! Yes, and by now, he’d hit off his usually group of cookies. Sharing his daring tales with the cookies closer to the city, he’d decided to make the trek all the way to good old Salt’s shack to rub it in his pink, bearded face. 

 

After all, who did he think he was, saying the ocean didn’t need pirated anymore!

Pirate cookie felt his luck had really hit when he noticed Salt boat still ashore, excellent timing on his part. 

 

He didn’t even bother to knock, preferring to bust the door open for old time’s sake. 

 

“Oi! Salt! Ye won’t believe what me latest-” Pirate began, before a jet stream of ink was rocket right into his face. Stumbling back and sputtering, Pirate yelled his curses as he tried to wipe the ink out of his eyes. 

 

“Ah, I was wondering why it was so quiet,” Came Salt’s voice, and Pirate could practically hear the amusement in his tone. “Still, little one, you shouldn’t squirt strangers like that.” 

 

“Sorry...got scared,” came a voice, soft and warbly and not one Pirate had ever heard. “Very...loud.” 

 

Finally able to see, Pirate turned his seething rage back to the shack, as well as it’s occupants. Yet his raged turned into shock, as his gaze fell not on his old sea buddy, but of the small child right next to him. 

 

“ _ **YOU?!**_ " Pirated exclaimed, pointing his hooked hand accusingly. "What in Davey’s name are  _ Ye _ doin’ here!?”  
  


"Don't talk to Squid Ink Cookie like that,"   
  
  
"Squid **_WHO?!_** "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta, unread, and unplanned! I've been playing a lot of cookie run a lot lately and I needed something to get me back into the writing mood! And as expected, I've made another found family fic cause I'm a sucker for that, apparently???
> 
> Cannon Loosely follow's devisisters for established relationships, but i've also built some using head cannons and such.


End file.
